


Miss Haught

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Miss Stevens au, Student/Teacher, miss stevens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: Miss Stevens Wayhaught Au with an original ending different from that of the movie





	Miss Haught

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Stevens is one of my favorite movies and I couldn’t help but picture Wayhaught in their roles!

Friday  
Lights flickered overhead, their yellow tint filling the small high school classroom contained in the seemingly even smaller town of Purgatory. Nicole Haught sat at her desk just as every morning, awaiting her classroom to fill with familiar acne filled faces. She tapped a pen on her desk, leaving the comfort of her chair only to pick up the piece of paper she failed to make in the waste basket and to pace back and forth thinking about the delivery of her lecture. Though only an English teacher she took her position seriously, or rather she took her drive to connect with the youth of purgatory seriously. She remembered being 17, the challenges of surviving high school, and Purgatory High as she remembered was no dream. She sought to help her students as best she could. At times, it made her life just a bit more difficult, and just recently it was how she got herself roped into being a chaperone on the science field trip. 

She knew almost nothing of the subject, almost failed biology in her youth, but when Jeremy Chetri fell to his knees begging her to help she couldn’t say no. Purgatory was a very small town, with a very small population, and an even smaller interest in funding their youth in programs. So Jeremy had pleaded, his hands cupped together shaking back and forth at his last resort, Miss Haught, to accompany the three students who qualified for the states research competition. She couldn’t say no, Jeremy was such a nice boy, and she knew how much it meant to him and the other students. So there she was Friday morning, awaiting the third period bell to ring so that three teenagers could pile into her car. 

Now only in first period, as bodies began to pile into her room, she stood, waiting to address the board behind her. English was easy for her, it was something that everyone could interrupt differently, which made it easier to discuss and therefor easier for kids to bullshit. She knew that. But if they could play the system like that she thought they deserved the grade in some twisted way anyways, right? This particular Friday was met with blank faces. Friday’s usually were, and especially with it being first period. Thankfully, one lonely soul who always seemed to be coffee filled and prepared for the day was willing to speak, Rosita Bustillos. She was liked among teachers and students, and though a bit mouthy at times, Nicole Haught was thankful for her this Friday morning when it seemed that the whole rest of the town had miraculously fallen asleep. They were discussing the ending of One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest, though it was really more of a conversation between Rosita and Miss Haught, mostly one sided, Rosita had the tendency to ramble. She would also be one of the members in Miss Haught’s car later in the day, along with Jeremy and a third member, Waverly Earp. Waverly was also in Nicole’s first period class, though she rarely talked in the past few months. She kept mostly to herself, turned in her work, and did well on tests, so really Nicole couldn’t complain, but more recently her grades had been slipping, and Nicole couldn’t figure out why. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to the trip with three of her students, but it seemed to mean a lot to all of them. She only hoped that none of them were backseat drivers, though she had a bad feeling about that too. Time moved quickly and soon enough first period was over and she was met with the eyes of her most talkative student in front of her desk.

“Rosita”,Nicole stated, waiting for a question or statement to come from the girls mouth. 

“Miss Haught, I just wanted to thank you again for taking us to the competition. We had to ask three other teachers before you agreed to come”, Rosita saint clutching her binder closer to her body

Nicole nodded, mentally taking note that she wasn’t their first choice. Although that was fair seeing as she wasn’t a science teacher and had never expressed any interest in the subject...so really it just meant they liked her. She turned back to Rosita, looking over the girls shoulder to see the rest of the students leaving the room,

“Waverly”, she called, hoping to catch the girls attention before she left the room. 

Waverly turned, walking up to the desk, making awkward eye contact with Rosita who was for some reason still standing there. 

“Waverly, when are we doing the Gatsby make up, you missed class that day”, Nicole said turning her attention to the smaller of the two girls.

Waverly sighed, “shit, I’m sorry my sister was drunk and couldn’t drive me in an-“

“I’ll see you both at 12”, Rosita said as Nicole gave her a look of ‘please leave my classroom’

She nodded at Rosita and continued, “first of all, no swearing. what’s going on Waverly, it’s been two weeks since the test, your grades, they’re dropping. Is everything ok?”

“It’s..it’s um been a little rough at home. My father, and my sister, everything that happened last month, I just..Im sorry”

Nicole knew what she meant by her father and sister, she had read all about them in the paper. She should have connected it to Waverlys declining grades, but she wasn’t thinking. 

“Are you talking to anyone?”, she questioned taking a softer approach, hoping maybe Waverly had someone to let out her feelings to. 

“Anyone?”, Waverly started, “just because people are the people you’re supposed to talk to, doesn’t mean you can talk to them” she said, backing out the door as the bell rang. 

Nicole was left alone at her desk contemplating how she could help the young girl. Unfortunately she didn’t have much time to think, second period was starting and she had a class to teach. 

It was the same motions, the same lectures, the same blank faces every class. She was thankful when the end of third period came around. After a short meeting with the schools Principal, who everyone just simply called Nedley, she was pulling her car around, and meeting the three smiling faces who would be her traveling partners for the weekend. 

She pulled up to the sidewalk in her blue, Volvo station wagon, popping the trunk and making her way to the back of the car. Waverly made her way to the front seat, as Nicole helped Jeremy and Rosita put their bags in the trunk. With that they were on their way to the competition. 

Everything was going smoothly. Or about as smooth as it could be driving three of your student around. It was Waverly who interrupted the silence first,

“What’s that light?”, she questioned, pointing to the dash board

“That? That things been on forever”, Nicole answered

A head popped up from the back, “wait, your warning light is on?”, Rosita said eyes wide

“It’s nothing”, Nicole assures her, “it’s a really old car it kind of just does things sometimes”

“It just does things sometimes?”, Rosita repeated

Waverly turned her head, “do you want us to stop and fix it even though we’re already running late”.

Nicole smiled. At least one of them were on her side. They stopped at a gas station another hour into their trip, Nicole was thankful for the chance to stretch her legs. Once on the road again, Jeremy began practicing his presentation for the weekend. Almost a third of the way through, a loud thump interrupted him

“Shit”, Nicole said, followed by an “oh, sorry”, for her language.

“What was that?”, Rosita questioned

“I think it was the tire”, Nicole stated, slamming her hands on the wheel, “Fuck! Sorry. Shit. Sorry, sorry”, she continued.   
The car came to a rolling stop. 

“Was it the light”, Rosita questioned

“No, Rosita it wasn’t the light, how coul-“, Waverly was interrupted 

“Jeremy, I’m sorry, your paper was really good so far”, Nicole gestured to the back seat. 

Waverly started to agree when Rosita cut her off again,

“Guys were on the side of the road!”

“I know, I know I’m sorry. I’m really embarrassed”, Nicole said her hands hitting the wheel once more. 

“Why are you embarrassed?”, Waverly questioned

“Because, I’m the asshole who ignores a big flashing orange light”, Nicole responded. 

Jeremy spoke next, pointing out what they were all thinking, “you curse a lot”.

“I know”, Nicole stated

“When were at school-“, Waverly started

“It’s a switch”, Nicole said in reference to her sailors mouth. She exited the car, and inspected the tire. Without a spare she had to call a tow truck, which only meant more waiting. Inside the car Rosita was calling the hotel to let them know how late they’d be. It was another half hour before the truck came and changed the tire. Nicole was warned to get the car to a service station as soon as possible, there was no room for another mishap. 

The trip continued, mostly in silence again, only the radio to keep their ears busy. Nicole began mouthing the words to ‘Sister Golden Hair’ by America. It was a classic, but for 2/3 of the kids in the car it was foreign. 

“All your music is...old”, Rosita commented

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll change the sta-“, Nicole was cut off by another one of her passengers 

“No!”, Waverly said, touching Nicole’s hand on the knob and quickly pulling it away, “I love this song”, she continued 

Nicole was confused, how Waverly Earp an 18 year old cheerleader knew the song was beyond her. She had to ask,

“How do you know this song?”

“Ah, my sister, well our dad really-

“Exactly, this is dad music”, Rosita chimed in

“Yup”, Nicole agreed, “And old lady teacher music”, Nicole said looking into the open road, smiling to herself. 

“You are not old”, Jeremy said trying to reassure her. Miss Haught was one of the sweetest, and youngest teachers at Purgatory High, that’s the whole reason they had asked her to come on the trip. 

“No, I am old”, Nicole corrected

“You like America?”, Waverly asked shaking her head. Both women didn’t have the other pegged as folk rock lovers, and they both got a surprise. 

“Yeah well”, Nicole said smiling more, remembering her own father listening to the same music with her. 

“America?”, Rosita questioned

“It’s the band”, Waverly started, smiling in Nicole’s direction. Rosita day back taking in the information and leaning back up to ask another question, this time directed at their teacher,

“Do you mind if I ask how old you are? Jeremy thinks you’re 24 but I think you’re older, not because you look older bu-

“I’m twenty six”, Nicole replied cutting the girl off from a ramble. Rosita nodded looking to talk again but this time Waverly cut her off, turning up the volume,

“Best part”, she said smiling. She moved her head back and forth,

Will you meet me in the middle  
Will you meet me in the air

Nicole joined her,

Will you love me just a little  
Just enough to show you care

They were both smiling,

Well I tried to fake it  
I don’t mind saying  
I just can’t make it

The car was full of smiles now. It was nice, getting to know Miss Haught on a new level, they all thought. Sure in class she talked a bit about her life but there’s always that teacher wall up. Waverly liked seeing this side of her, maybe a bit too much. 

By the end of the song they had pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. They were all exhausted, and very late. When they entered the hotel a single banner hung on the wall that said ‘Welcome Young Researchers’. The registration table sat under it, empty, seeing that they were over an hour late. They stared at the entrance, no one moving for a moment. Nicole moved first, “I’m going to go check us in”. 

They moved to their rooms slowly, tired from the ride. Waverly and Rosita were in one room, Jeremy in another, and Nicole in the last. They settled in, barely moving from their beds until diner time came around. The restaurant was nice, everyone had gotten dressed up for the night. After ordering drinks and their food they began a discussion that set everything into place for Waverly Earp. Jeremy started the conversation, he was curious,  
“Were you ever interested in science miss haught?” 

“I actually almost failed my biology class. My girlfriend was always better at it, I was more of a jock, I was tall so I played basketball”

She said it so nonchalantly, her girlfriend. Rosita got wide eyed, they all heard it, but she was the only one to react. I mean, Jeremy was gay, it wasn’t like any of them thought it was wrong. It was just a shock to hear, they realized they didn’t know Miss Haught on that level. It was..well it was nice. They ate their dinner quickly, as there was a meeting for the young researchers competition almost directly after.

The seats were filled, kids from all over coming to present their findings in hopes of receiving scholarships, and praise for their work. Nicole has no idea how big of a deal the competition was. She had no idea about a lot of the things she was presented with that weekend. Now, sitting in a room full of kids ten years younger then her that were probably ten times smarter, and listening to a man who she hadn’t the slightest idea of who he was speak, she felt just as lost as any point in the weekend. Thankfully, Waverly leaned over to save her,

“He’s the director. Does a big scholarship grant at the end of the year too”, she whispered in Nicole ear

“Thank you”, she said relieved to have some sort of clarity

They listened to the instructor tell them about how meetings would work, that they would get the chance to present to each-other the next few days and have a few exercises in public speaking. At the end of the week they would present their research, their presentation would be scored, and the winners would be chosen based on the different categories scored. Nicole was looking forward to seeing her students up on stage, talking about something they worked so hard on. The lessons would start the next day, and for the night a party was planned before the weekend of work. 

It was set up like a middle school dance. The decor, the disco ball, the uncomfortable dancing five feet apart. It took Nicole back to the most awkward time of her life, too y’all to dance with anyone comfortably, to scared to ask a girl to dance. It was torture. But now, a grown woman, she was dancing with herself in the corner as her students partied on the dance floor. Waverly smiled, watching her teacher move to the music. She sat in another corner, talking to Rosita and stealing glances at Miss Haught. 

Soon enough another teacher joined Nicole. She was almost as tall, jet black hair, and a beautiful smile,

“Sorry I don’t mean to interrupt, I’m Shae”, the woman said

Nicole Haught was a sucker. She fell right in.

“I’m Nicole”

It was awkward, Nicole was awkward, spend all day directing your voice at twenty faces that don’t care will do that to you. So Shae spoke again,

“What do you teach?”, she smiled

“I’m an English, I teach, I’m an English Teacher”, she blurted out. Smooth Haught. 

“You’re really bad at small talk”, Shae pointed out, followed by a laugh from Nicole. 

“I’m so used to taking at people that I just- I forget how to-“

“Yeah I think I would forget too if it weren’t for my wife”. 

There it was. The wife bomb. Great. 

“Wife. You said wife, you dropped the wife bomb”, Nicole said mentally kicking herself

“Did you think you were going to meet a nice, single woman at this thing?”, Shae questioned. 

She contemplated, she wasn’t one to get involved with a married woman...but, well to be honest she was lonely. 

“Well, I don’t really see anybody else that I want to talk to”, Nicole said finishing the last of her punch 

They walked out of the busy dance floor, into a quieter part of the hotel. Shae began again,

“I really did, I had a huge crush on my high school English teacher”

“No”, was all Nicole said

“I did, so hot”, Shae said shaking her head 

“Nope, no way that every high school English teacher was hot”, she continued, “maybe one of those teacher we’re actually hot, the rest, the rest were just okay, or -or maybe not at all”. 

“Think about it, you have this woman, and she’s telling you what to do. Right? And she’s inspiring you, and exciting you, and think about these kids, all they have on the weekends are these girls, but you’re a woman”. 

Nicole thought about it. She figured Shae might be right, though she herself could never see one of her students feeling that way about her. Still, it ran through her mind that night. She was in for a surprise. 

Nicole walked back from Shae’s room where they had ended up that night to find Waverly sitting in the hallway outside her door. 

“Is everything okay?”, she said stepping towards Waverly who was now standing.

“Yeah, yeah I just, I forgot my key inside”, Waverly said gesturing to the door

“Oh, doesn’t Rosita have one?” 

“She met..someone tonight, she’s still downstairs”. 

Nicole thought for a moment. She almost told her to just come to her room, but thought it best not to resort to that,

“The um, the front desk, you could get one from the front desk”.

Waverly sighed, “right, right, duh”

Nicole paused

“Okay, well um, well goodnight Waverly”

“Okay, Goodnight”, she said tuning the other way down the hall to attempt to get her key replaced. 

Nicole spent her night practicing her lectures for the week. She always practiced, in fear of messing up in front of her entire class. She fell asleep curled into her bed, papers still laid out on the cover. 

Saturday

She woke up early to find a shop to fix the spare tire on her car, slipping notes under both of her students room telling them where she’d be. Water bottle and coffee in hand she made her way out to the car. She almost got there without interruption...almost. She was stopped by someone calling her name,

“Hey, Miss Haught!”

“Waverly, I’m, im going to get the tire fixed, didn’t you get my note? I left note under all of your doors”. 

“Can I come?”, Waverly asked eager to get away from the hotel

“Don’t you have rehearsal?”

“Not until the afternoon”

“Where are Rosita and Jeremy?”

“Rehearsing, to eachother. Guess they wanted some extra practice..nervous..I guess”

“You’re not nervous?”, Nicole asked 

“I get nervous..sometimes”

“But not right now?”

“I’ll let you know. When I’m nervous I mean, I’ll let you know”, she paused, “so can I come?”

She did come. Though the car ride was mostly silent, the radio was the only thing playing. 

“You don’t even listen to any other stations?”, Waverly asked

“I like this one”. 

“Why?”, Waverly asked genuinely interested in knowing

“I listened to it growing up”, Nicole replied

“You grew up here?”

“In Alberta? Yeah.”

Waverly May have been overstepping but she didn’t seem to care, she liked learning about Miss Haught, she liked Miss Haught.

“Are your mom and dad still here?”

“What is this? twenty questions?”, Nicole wasn’t annoyed, but her parents were a rough subject. 

“Sorry”, Waverly said sinking into her seat.

Waverly couldn’t help it, she wanted to keep taking, she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Rosita thinks you’re a lesbian”, she blurted out, “sorry that was inappropriate”

“That was inappropriate”, Nicole said wide eyed. How was she supposed to respond to that?

“But, you’re no...wait..a..are you?”

“That is also inappropriate”, Nicole tried to just end the conversation it wasn’t exactly something she should have to or wanted to talk to her students about. The pair pulled up to the shop about twenty minutes down the road. The mechanic stopped them,

“It’ll be a while, about an hour”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other. The mechanic continued, “there’s a diner about a mile down the road, you can cut around out back if you want”. They looked at each other again..what else did they have to do? 

The path to get there could be best described as a dirt road. It was long and seemed to have no end, especially with the way the walk started. Nicole couldn’t wonder any longer,

“Why does Rosita think I’m a le-“

“Last night. You were talking about being in high school. You said your girlfriend was always better at science”. 

“Oh”, Nicole pondered how to move on from that, she thought starting with being honest was a good start. Waverly Earp seemed to be someone she could trust. 

“I am you know”, Nicole said waiting for the girls reaction 

“Nothing wrong with that. Jeremy is gay. He came out to me last year, it was pretty cool”

“That is cool”

“And I’m, well, I’m still figuring it out but there’s definitely more then boys on my spectrum” 

“Nothing wrong with that”, Nicole used the same words Waverly had just told her. It was nice, having a student trust her with that as well. 

They walked the rest of the way talking about random things, the competition, the trees, how Nicole did infect dye her hair. It was, well it was nice, and escape for the both of them. The diner was basically the same, they sat at the counter, ate their breakfast and continued talking about whatever came up. Waverly even talked a bit about her family, granted it was mainly just about her sister Wynonna and not about the loss of her father and sister, but it was still a start. Nicole felt like she accomplished something getting Waverly to open up to her. 

When they finally got back to the hotel they were both taken back by the greeting they got. It was Jeremy who first saw them, her directed himself at Waverly,

“Where were you?”

Nicole was a bit shocked,

“We..I left notes on your doors, the spare tire, did you get the note?”

Jeremy seemed just as confused but decided to get right to his point.

“You missed speech rehearsal today. You better hope they don’t kick you out of the competition”, he said shaking his head 

“Wha- But you said-“, Nicole started

Waverly cut her off, “I better go”. 

Jeremy and Miss Haught were left standing in the lobby equally confused. Nicole asked again,

“Did you get my note?”

“I didn’t see anything miss h, sorry”.

Nicole paused. Waverly.

“Do you really think they’ll kick her out?”, she was concerned. Waverly deserves to present her research, even with the stunt she pulled that morning. 

They moved into the auditorium. Rosita sat next to Miss Haught behind Jeremy, and eventually Waverly after she made sure she wasn’t in trouble for missing rehearsal that morning. This was the first round of presentations, only a third of the kids presenting would move onto the second round. One of the judges came onstage, 

“Alright, welcome to round 1, big day today. First up, the group from Purgatory High School. Let’s start with Rosita Bustillos”.

Rosita rose from her seat. She had this in the bag, her research was impeccable all she had to do was deliver it. She handed the tech student her flash drive, and made her way to the stage. 

She waited,

Her presentation came up on the screen,

“Hi, I’m Rosita from Purgatory High School, um, to..today I will um, I’ll be, I’ll be presenting my research on um, on, on”

She got so worked up, so anxious that she just completely ran out of the room. Nicole quickly followed to comfort her, leaving Jeremy and Waverly to present their research. 

Rosita stood in a bathroom stall, sobbing into her tissues. 

“Rosita?”, Nicole questioned

“I’m not here”, a sniffled response came from one of the stalls 

“I know, but can I talk to you anyway?”

Rosita choked back tears, “I guess so”

Nicole sat in the stall next to her hoping to offer some sort of comfort. Forgetting your words, on something you worked so hard on, that was tough. 

“I just want you to know it’s totally ok to be upset”, she offered

“That was humiliating”

“It was, wasn’t it?”, Nicole wasn’t about to lie to her, Rosita picked up on that,

“Are you supposed to say that?”

“Would you rather I lied”

“I guess not”

Rosita was tough. If Nicole didn’t think she could handle the honesty she would have said it. 

“It was humiliating. And it sucks that you worked so hard and you forgot. But you know what else?”, she paused, “it’s gonna be okay” 

She felt better. The tears had stopped, and they made their way back to the stage area. They had missed both Waverly and Jeremy’s presentation, but they would get to hear the same thing and elaboration the next day, granted they both got through to the next round, which they did. 

At dinner Rosita offered her support,

“I’m sorry I missed your presentations today guys, but I’m really proud of you for moving on.”

Waverly and Jeremy said their thanks with smiles on their faces. 

“Speaking of which, I am so nervous, aren’t you?” Jeremy said directing himself at Waverly

“I get nervous..sometimes”, Waverly said looking at her teacher next to her, “remember?”

Nicole remembered their conversation earlier that morning, “oh right yeah, sometimes”.

The waiter came to their table, a man about Nicole’s age. His name tag read Jonas, and her was absolutely giving her some heart eyes. Rosita of course noticed.

“You should give him your number”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s been flirting with you”, she said motioning to the waiter

“Even if her has been that’s not a reason to give a stranger your number”, Nicole said smiling at how easily teenagers were manipulated

“Unless he’s cute”, Jermey added

“N..no”

“Do you have a boyfriend”, Rosita asked

“Why’re you asking me that?”, Nicole said defensively 

“So that’s a no?”, Rosita said leaning in for a response 

Waverly was just sitting there watching everything go down. She was uncomfortable enough with talking about someone flirting with Nicole. Her attraction to her teacher was no secret, or at least she didn’t think it was...

“Leave Nicole alone”, Waverly interrupted the conversation, causing Nicole’s eyes to widen

“Nicole?”, she said, catching the first name drop. 

“What?”, Waverly said shocked at the fact that she questioned it

“Why..why did you call me that?”

“Feels weird to call you miss haught”

“Well. It shouldn’t”, Nicole got up.

She left money on the table for their meals, and exited the restaurant,

“I am going to take a break. I will, I will see you guys later.”

She sat in her room thinking. Thinking about visiting Shae, or about meeting back up with the kids and apologizing. But she didn’t, she sat in her room and she thought. She ran through her mind more then once, Waverly Earp that is. The events that had unfolded during the weekend. She moved to the balcony, looking out into the parking lot below thinking about how she got herself into this mess. She thought about her parents, the way they handled it when she had told them she was gay. The way they left things. She was sad, there was no other way to put it.

And then there was a knock

“Waverly. Hi”

“I’m sorry, miss Haught”

“It’s been a weird couple of days.”

She leaned against the door frame, letting the cold metal touch her side. Waverly stares at her,

“Are you okay? You seem like you’re not okay”.

“I’m fine”, it came out harsher then she wanted it to. Waverly genuinely seemed concerned. 

“You um, you should go back to your room”.

“Okay”

“Okay”

Except it wasn’t okay. Waverly ducked under Nicole’s arm pushing the door open. She ran into the room, Nicole quickly following. She turned back into the room to find Waverly jumping on the bed

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m just jumping on the bed. I don’t want you to be sad”

Nicole took a deep breath. 

“I’m not-

“Don’t be sad”

“I’m not s-

“Don’t be sad”

Nicole got onto the bed, “I’m not”. There was a pause. A blank look. But then she laughed, “I’m not sad.”

Waverly was smiling now too they flopped onto the bed, both sitting. Nicole stood

“Waver-“

Waverly stood too, backing up onto the balcony, Nicole followed.

“So”, Waverly said, leaning over the rail

“You don’t have a boyfriend”

Nicole breathed out, “no”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Again, “no”

Waverly paused, trying not to smile, “ever had your heart broken?”

Nicole nodded, “yeah”. Her shoulders relaxed, her head fell on her crossed arms sling over the balcony. She knew they were getting into a conversation she shouldn’t be talking about. She didn’t really care. 

“By who?”, Waverly said softly

“When my mom died”, Nicole paused. She looked at Waverly’s face of confusion, “you thought I was going to tell you a story about some horrible guy who’s ruined men for me forever or a girl who completely broke me-

“When?”

“A year ago”

“Tell me about her”, she paused

“Tell you about her? How can I, how can I tell you about her”

“I don’t know, you just pick somewhere and start and you keep going”

Nicole stopped. She looked at Waverly, her smile was genuine, for some reason Nicole felt safe.

“You want to hear about my mom?”

Waverly nodded 

“Okay”.

Nicole bit her lip, she knew tears were soon to follow, 

“She...she drove a blue Volvo station wagon, she always listened to the oldies, and she um she disowned me, when I came out. We hadn’t talked in almost ten years”

Waverly nodded, she knew it was a vulnerable situation. She feared saying anything would end the story.

Nicole continued, “she got sick. My dad, he called, said she wanted to see me. She apologized, for everything. Things were finally okay with her and I, and then..the-

Nicole couldn’t control it anymore, the tears began to fall. Waverly wrapped her arms around her, held her there as Nicole began wiping her tears away. The taller of the two had a moment of realization after most of her year had dried. Waverly was her student. 

“You, you have to go”. 

“What’re you talking about”, Waverly said wide eyed, hands falling from where they were on a Nicole’s shoulders

“You have to”, Nicole cupped Waverly face and repeated, “you have to”. 

Waverly began walking out, Nicole’s hand on her back moving her toward the door. 

“Why”, Waverly repeated, “why’re you making me g-

There was a knock. 

“Yeah?”, Nicole responded to the sound

“Miss Stevens?”, Jeremy knocked

Panic came over Nicole. She opened the door,

“We can’t find Wa-“, Jeremy began, but was silenced by the sight of Waverly standing in their teachers room. 

“Hi Jeremy”, Nicole said as though nothing was out of the ordinary

“Why’re you here?”, Jeremy questioned

It’s a good thing Waverly was a quick thinker, “I uhm, I locked myself out again, I couldn’t find Rosita, I didn’t want to go down the the desk..again”. 

Jeremy thankfully dropped the subject and moved onto the problem that he wanted to talk to Waverly about. Pushing open the door he made his way to the bed and plopped down,

“The boy I met. The one I’ve been texting. He texted that he wanted to hang out tonight, so Rosita and I found him in the parking lot-

Nicole had a moment of panic. The parking lot. Where just minutes ago she was within ear shot on the balcony crying into her students arms, 

“What were you doing in the parking lot?”

“Sorry miss Haught”, Jeremy knee they weren’t supposed to be out there. But...well Robin was just so cute. 

Another knock at the door,

“Miss Stevens”

It was Rosita this time, Waverly opened the door,

“Oh. Hi Waverly, is Jeremy in here?”

“I’m here”, he responded from the bed

“Why did you leave?”, Rosita asked moving into the room

“Robin sucks.”

Nicole paused. Why were all of her kids in her room at ten o’clock.

“What are you all doing out of your rooms?”

Jeremy and Rosita bypassed the question, continuing their conversation 

“I just, I guess I thought I could meet someone. And this is science research so I didn’t think this shit would happen”, Jeremy half apologized for the swearing, but Nicole waved it away

Nicole moves to the other side of the bed,

“I didn’t say this, but most people suck Jeremy. They do. Some of them are wonderful”, she looked at Waverly, she didn’t mean to, but she did.

She continued, “and the weirdest part is it’s surprising every time. But I am here for you, we are all-

The door shut, Waverly was gone.   
Nicole wanted to run after her, but she knew there was a problem she had right in front of her. She let Jeremy and Rosita stay until almost 11, and asked Rosita to check on Waverly. That was all she could do for the night. Though she didn’t sleep much. 

Sunday  
It all felt so quiet, but nonetheless the day had come. 

Waverly and Jeremy has both made the finals. Jeremy was nervous as he had said. But Waverly, well she was calm and professional, and held every set of eyes in the room. She had potential and so did her research, and everyone knew it. 

The rest of the group sat in awe of her presentation and analysis of her research. Nicole only hoped the judges saw the same thing. She knew just as well as anyone Purgatory could use the moral boost and especially in the science department. 

After the rest of the competitors presented their findings the room was cleared for the judges to deliberate. Nicole quickly found Waverly in the crowd,

“Waverly you were amazing”

Waverly only shook her head. she had a look, almost...nervous? She grabbed Nicole’s hand, verbally protested by her teacher, but she could tell if Nicole wanted to get out of the hold she easily could. She pulled them through the room previously filled with students where the judges were deliberating. 

A small protest came from the table of judges but they were in and out in seconds, making their way to the back hallway on the other side of the room. 

“Waverly. Waverly What was that?”

Waverly sighed, putting her arms up, she looked into Nicole’s eyes,

“I’m nervous”

“What?”

“I said I’d tell you when I was nervous...well, I am, I’m nervous”

“Waverly”

“You know what I was thinking about up there today?”

Waverly pointed to a wall, behind it where she stood just moment ago presenting to a room full of her peers,

“I wasn’t thinking about you know, how well I was doing, or how much I wanted to win. I was thinking about, how even though you were trying to hid it last night, I could see that you were sad. And I knew how to make you happy”. 

Nicole swallowed hard

“And then you asked me to leave, I don’t know why you asked me to leave”. 

*******lol so this is where I change the whole story because if you didn’t know this is based off of a movie but I like my ending better*******

“Listen”, Waverly continued, “I’ve been miserable the past six months. Half of my family is dead, and you know I’ve been on some serious medication but it makes me feel nothing. So those are my choices, sad or numb. And you know I finally, finally realized that you care, and I finally feel happy, and I knew how to make you happy, and then, you want me to leave?”

“Waverly, I do care. But we cant-

“Please don’t say that”, Waverly was almost in tears

Nicole knee she shouldn’t, but she didn’t care, she pulled Waverly into her arms. They stood there like that for almost ten minutes not saying a word.

“Waver-“

“Tell me you don’t want this”, Waverly motioned between where her teacher stood and where she was standing

“What?”

“Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll walk away.”

“I’m your teacher”, she paused, “it doesn’t matter if I want this”

“It does to me”

“I do, okay I do, and I can’t believe I let myself slip into it but I do. And it doesn’t matter because we ca-“

Waverly didn’t want to hear her say it again. So she cut her off, pulling Nicole in to meet their lips. It was everything Waverly had imagined it would be, soft and kind. Nicole’s hands moved to Waverly hips, pulling her in closer. It felt like only seconds, Nicole broke the kiss, moving Waverly back a few inches. 

“That..that should not have happened.”

Waverly was speechless. It felt so right. 

“We need to go. They’re announcing the winners. We’ll talk about this later”

They moved back through the door they had come through, finding Rosita and Jeremy and settling into their seats. It wasn’t necessarily awkward but Nicole could almost feel Waverlys stare, her eyes beating into the older woman’s skull. 

None of them talked much, not that they really had the chance with the speeches and winners being announced. The director of the program stood on the stage where they had all presented, announcing to the students who had worked the hardest, presented the most sound research, and who would be awarded a trophy and small scholarship. 

“Runner up, Waverly Earp”, the announcer called out 

Everyone was clapping. Waverly snapped out of her trance when Nicole elbowed her side. She had been thinking about the kiss, and the weekend, and she had totally missed her name being called. 

She looked happy. A smile plastered on her face, but Nicole knew how upset she really was. Even when their eyes met in the crowd, even when they handed Waverly her trophy and envelope. Nicole knee how she was really feeling, and she knew it was her fault. 

After the awards it was time to pack up and head home. Jeremy was already in the car, Waverly ran quickly to get the other back seat, hoping to avoid Nicole’s eyes. That left Rosita in the front. Just before Nicole got in the car a boy came up to Jeremy’s side of the car, knocked on the window and asked him to roll it down,

“Robin”

“Jeremy, I’m sorry. I was an ass. But I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out and I knew I’d regret it if I didn’t”

Jeremy saw the sincerity in his eyes. He accepted Robins offer..in a way

“I’ll call you”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a good looking maybe”

Robin just about skipped back to his car. 

Nicole, Rosita and Waverly all smiled at Jeremy. Though Waverly avoided all eye contact with Nicole. It wasn’t a conversation she’d like to have while two other students were in the car. Both for Waverlys sake and her own. They pulled out of the lot, awaiting the two hour drive back to purgatory. Not ten minutes up the road Rosita mumbled out, 

“I have to pee”. 

They stopped at the next test station, Rosita flying out of the car. Waverly left too, but only to sit on a picnic table and avoid being in the small space with her teacher. Nicole followed her about two minutes after, she wasn’t going to just let her go. 

Nicole day on the table, next to Waverly 

“Please don’t tell me you can’t do this again. If that’s still how you feel, I can’t help that, but I can help having to hear it again”, Waverly was quiet, allowing her feet to swing back and forth, and playing with her nails. 

“I’m not saying no”, Nicole paused, “I’m saying i can’t-

Waverly sighed

“Just listen”, Nicole continued, “I’m saying I can’t right now. You’re my student. It doesn’t matter how I feel, you’re my student and that’s the end of the discussion. But I’m saying if in a year, if our paths cross again, i wouldn’t say no to a cup of coffee”.

Waverly began to speak only to be cut off by a horn. Rosita and Jeremy were waiting for them. The rest of the ride was mostly silent. Waverly had moved up to the front which made Nicole feel better.

They pulled up to the school, Jeremy and Rositas families were waiting on the sidewalk, eagerly awaiting their children. Waverly sat in the car a second longer, she knew Wynonna was waiting there too, but she knew Nicole wanted to say something else,

“Let her in Waverly”

“What?”

“Your sister. Let her in, tell her how you’re feeling. The way you talk about her in class, I can tell she cares”

“She does. And I will”

“So, I will..I will see you tomorrow Waverly”

“Thank you Ni- Miss Haught, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow”. 

Waverly got out of the car with her bag. She was soon wrapped in a hug of leather. 

“So”, Wynonna said

“So?”

“That’s Haught for teacher huh?”

“About that. I have A LOT to tell you”

Wynonna took Waverly bag from her, throwing an arm around her younger sister, and beginning to lead her to their car,

“Hit me”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story the movie is also great, and should help with some visual ques! Thank you for reading!


End file.
